Turtleneck
by Smori
Summary: AU. It's Isabelle's birthday and she wants to go out. Alec is somehow forced to take her. He isn't looking forward to the night, but when he meets Magnus.. Maybe he can change his mind about the night. Maybe even the rest of his life. Could this be love?


**Summary:** It's Isabelle's birthday, and she wants to go out. Alec is somehow forced into taking her. He isn't looking forward to the night, but when he meets Magnus,, a cute bartender.. Maybe he can change his mind about the night. Maybe even the rest of his life. What is this feeling.. Could it be love?

**Disclaimer:** I do no own any characters in this story. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. Quote belongs to some unknown person on TFLN, to whom I thank so much for inspiring me with this stupid idea for a story.

**Warning:** AU. Slight OOC. Hinted sex. MalexMale.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Turtleneck**

**_"You are the only person I know who got away with wearing a turtleneck while getting laid. ONLY person."_**

**.**

**.**

Isabelle thought it would be a fun idea to go to one of the clubs in town, Pandemonium, for her eighteenth birthday. I was against it. I mean, my little sister had just turned eighteen. I wasn't all for her going out and getting close and nasty with some random boys who only care about how big a girl's rack is or how nice her ass looks in her jeans. So, yeah, I wasn't too happy when Jace agreed for he and I to take her.

Pandemonium was a place where people mainly between the ages of eighteen to twenty hung out because it was a non-alcoholic club; not a place for someone older like myself. Not that I'm old, but I am twenty-three years old. I could go to a real club, buy alcohol, and get shit-faced. Not that I would.

Jace I can understand wanting to go to some younger club, he being only nineteen and all, but why in the world would I want to go? And why would he offer for me to go and tag along?

But Isabelle was psyched at the idea of going to her first club, so how could I turn it down? I couldn't because I'm too nice of an older brother. Plus, I hadn't exactly gotten her anything for her birthday. So I hoped this would cover up for the lack of one.

Isabelle looked like a whole different person. She was dressed in a short, black, strapless dress that I personally thought was too tight. It hugged her in all the wrong places, but as most guys would see it, all the right places. She wore fishnet leggins and knee-length, buckled-up combat boots. Her long, black hair – which was usually back in a french braid – hung down in gentle curls, shaping her face very well. She had a little too much make-up on, but not enough to be classified as, for a lack of better words, a whore. She didn't look bad, but she didn't look like my little sister.

I asked her to change. She glared at me, and Jace told me to stop worrying so much. Isabelle kindly told me to mind my own business. Why was I going to this again?

Jace wore his normal: black, nice-fitted jean and a shirt with some band logo on it. Why couldn't Isabelle wear something simple like that? Girls; I don't know what their problem is. I myself only had on my favorite pair of dark-washed jeans with a whole or two in the knees and a black turtleneck sweater, which was too big for me and looked more or a gray or brown color now.

Isabelle actually made a remark for me to change. I didn't know if I should feel insulted or not. I had just rolled my eyes at her and told her to get in the car.

Once we got to the club, it was only eleven, and the place was packed. We had to wait in line for a good half an hour or longer. The second we got inside, Isabelle and Jace split from me. I somehow saw that one coming. Who wanted to be seen at a club with their older brother?

I made myself to the bar and ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri. The bartender was cute; short, spiked, black hair, cat-like green eyes, and more glitter than a bunch of kids at a Twilight convention. But a looker. Scratch that – he was beautiful.

Yeah, he. I've known for a while I was gay. Since I was sixteen actually. So about seven years now. I had dated a few girls here and there the first couple of years to see if it was just a phase or what, but they never interested me. Sex wasn't all that good either. I couldn't find myself physically attracted to any of them. So when I was eighteen I dated my first boyfriend; didn't end well. We dated about two week, if you could ever call it dating. It was all physical.

My parents had taken it wonderfully. To know that their oldest son was a homosexual. Yup, something my father was grateful about. He could go to work and flaunt when he co-worker explained how his son got a full scholarship to Harvard, my father could say he was a flaming son. Not that my parents resented me or tossed me out or anything, it just took a while for them to get used to the idea. My mother cried the first night, saying how she was never going to be a grandmother or something. I think she had forgotten at that time that she had three other kids.

My siblings didn't understand it well. Jace was eleven and Isabelle was ten. Jace was just starting to understand hormones so he didn't get it, and Isabelle still thought all boys were icky. She didn't know why I liked them. But when she got into her teen years, me being gay actually brought us closer. Max, my youngest sibling, was only two. He grew up used to me with boys.

After that came college.

I dabbled through my first two years of college. I didn't want to settle down on one boy, because well, I know I boys are. Most of them just wanted sex, which I was fine with, but after that we didn't really talk. Third year, I met a boy. He was nice, unlike most the others. We had sex, but after that, he kept coming back – which was a first for me. Eventually, we started hanging out and not just having sex. Then somehow that led to a relationship. Two years later, he was with another man – men, actually. I thought I was in love, but apparently it wasn't love for him. I decided not to fall in love after that.

That was like a year and a half ago now or longer. I tried to forget.

So I guess you could say I'm not exactly the best with relationships. I haven't been with anyone since. Not physically or anything.

"Hey, cutie." The bartender winked at me. He was obviously older than most the kids here, like myself. I wasn't sure how old. I only smiled weakly back at him. He handed me my drink. "You know, I know this place across the street that actually serves alcohol." He grins at me. "You're over twenty-one, right?" I nod. "Why don't we leave this playground and head across the street, then?"

I sighed, looking over my shoulder. Jace was all up on this tall brunette, and Isabelle was not to far away grinding with some boy. I looked back at the man in front of me. He was gorgeous, and flirting with me, but it was Isabelle's birthday. Could I just leave them? "I have to be back by one." I told him. That's when Pandemonium closed and my siblings would need a ride home.

He grinned, "Babysitting?"

I roll my eyes, "That obvious?"

He lifted up the counter, yelled back to someone behind the counter, and turned back to me. "Come on, babe. Let's get out of here. The kiddies will be fine." He grabbed my hand, leading me across the dance floor through the crowd of teens. I didn't care though, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Something about this man was breathtaking and overwhelming.

It wasn't an awkward walk to the bar, this man knew how to talk. He kept the talk simple, name, age, favorite color, first time I ever had alcohol, first girlfriend, first boyfriend. He asked the questions and I answered, which worked well since I wasn't much for talking. I learned his name; Magnus Bane. He actually owned Pandemonium and Alicante, the bar we were heading to, and another club, Idris. He was only twenty-five years old, though I would have guessed younger by his looks. I guessed he didn't run the places alone, but I didn't care enough to ask anymore about his job.

We reached the club, walked in passed the line of hundreds, and went straight to the bar. Drinking with the manager had its perks: free alcohol. I smiled and thanked him as our first drinks were ordered. I downed my first drink. Seconds came short after. We kept talking. Then came shots. Don't remember how many I took, but then again, I don't remember much after that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was cute. Really cute. Not like, super sexy model kind of man. But he was beautiful in his own way. Like, he didn't know he was gorgeous. And he didn't flaunt it. I mean, he was wearing a turtleneck for crying out loud. And what color was it? Black? Brown? Gray? I wasn't sure, but his looks made up for his lack of fashion. He has pale skin which looks more white than normal against his long, black hair and topped off with luminous, Caribbean blue eyes.

I couldn't help but talk to him. He didn't seem to be much of a talker, but I got him talking. Especially once he had his first couple of drinks. By the end of the night, we were both pretty wasted. Luckily for me, I know how to hold myself.

It was way past one – the time he wanted to be back, but neither of us went to leave. We were talking, about what I don't even know. Alec, he told me his name was, was a much better talker when he was intoxicated. "You're kinda cute." He slurred out, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I grinned, "You ain't so bad yourself, babe."

He leaned in close. "No, like, you're really pretty." I'm glad I had grown such a high tolerance to drinking. Him on the other hand, not so much. Was he blushing? I didn't get a chance to look close enough, he leaned in close. "Wanna know a secret?" He asked, whispering into my ear, sending chills down my neck and arms. His voice was so soft, yet he sounded so suggestive. I don't respond, but he still answers, "I want you." He had told me earlier in his half-drunken state that he hadn't had sex in almost two years since he and his ex broke up. Was I really going to take advantage of this situation? Of him?

He closed the gap between us, kissing me with a mixture of force, lust, and passion. His hands wrapped up and around my neck, at the base of my hair line.

I am Magnus Bane, and yes, yes I am.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up in a blur. My head hurt like a bitch, that was one of the first things I noticed. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar bed. I tried to sit up, but a pair or tan, muscular arms wrapped around waist held me to the bed. I turned my head around coming face to face with that man from last night, a gentle smile on his lips. He looked really peaceful. Like an angel or something.

I tried to remember last night after going across the street to Alicante. His name was Marcus – no that wasn't right. Was it Mark? Maggie. No that's a woman's name. Magnus.

Magnus. That's right.

Magnus Bane. I remembered. Bartender and owner of some of the most popular bars in Brooklyn.

Now when in the world had I decided last night that it was okay to get so drunk I don't even remember the sex? I'm guessing somewhere between the second or third shot and here.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He didn't have any of his make-up on, so I was seeing his natural beauty – which was actually a lot more attractive than his glitter volcano. His hair hung flat to his face instead of spiked up in all directions. He was tan, which wasn't saying much compared to myself. I found myself starring at the scare on his chest. It reach from the top left side down across to his lower left mid-torso. I hadn't noticed I was starring till he spoke.

"Happened when I was eighteen." I jumped, startled by his voice. He was smirking at me, arms stills around me. He let them fall to his side, letting me go. I don't know why, but I felt my heart sink when he did. "Got into a fight. I was a homosexual and they were a big gang of homophobes."

I frowned; why did people do that kind of stuff? I had it easy, I guess. I wasn't big on friends, and not many people knew I was gay throughout high school. It wasn't that I was ashamed of who I was, it was just that I didn't talk to anyone. My fingers traced the line. I could feel the pain radiating from him. How much he'd gone through. I guessed that's why he was so open about it, his looks and such. He had fought for his right to be who he is.

He grabbed my hand, taking it in his. I looked up, my eyes locking with his. His eyes were a yellowy-green, reminding me so much of a cats. His eyes quickly turned from sadness to that cocky look I had seen last night when I first met him. He let my hand go, rolling on his side. He propped himself up on one elbow. He smiled at me. "So you remember last night? Because I sure as hell do." He whistled, his eyes traveling up and down my body. I suddenly realized that the two of us were completely naked under his single blanket. My face flushed, I pulled the blanket up to my chest. I am twenty-three years old for crying out loud. Why am I blushing like a little high school girl because he was checking me out?

"I don't remember anything after Alicante." I whispered, avoiding eye contact. "I should really get going. I need to check up on my siblings." God only knows what happened to them last night. I went to stand up, to find my clothes which I saw scattered between his door and the bed.

He pulled me back down. "Now come on, you don't think I'm a bad host do you. You siblings got home fine. The oldest one, I gave him your keys. He told me to keep you out as long as I wanted. The girl, she agreed. So," He said straddling me. He kissed my neck, leaving a trail of kisses to my jaw line. "I don't let someone leave without remembering their night with me." Did he have to have such a high ego? I moan as he sucked on my neck. "And since you don't remember, why don't we just give you a replay?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apparently, I had sex twice. Though I only remember one. And it was amazing, for a lack of better words. Like, I don't remember the last time I had sex that good. What was I doing not having sex for almost two years? Apparently, missing out on a lot. The way he- Oh god. I don;t need to think about this. I need to forget about him. He was a one night stand – two night stand? Or one night stand with morning sex to back it up. Either way, this was all it was going to be. Nothing more. I wasn't ever going to see him again anyways.

Magnus offered to drive me home after wards, but that wasn't how this worked. We met at a bar, had sex, and now I had to go home. That's all this would be. If he gave me a ride home, it'd feel more like a date than casual sex. And I wasn't one for dating. So I happily accepted taking a cab home.

He didn't live far from me, actually. I had an apartment a couple blocks down from his house, not that I planned on telling him that. I hadn't actually gotten to see where I stayed the night until I left. We were alone in the house, so he informed me. His roommate was out for the weekend. It was a nice little place, better than my apartment. It was a two bedroom, one bath house. It was cute, small, and shouted with homosexuality. I mean, his carpets in his room were hot pink. He was probably one of the most flamboyant gays I had met in my years.

Instead of going home after leaving Magnus's, I went to my parents house. They lived on the outskirts of Brooklyn, about a ten minute drive from my place. I hoped when I got there, Jace would return my keys, and I could leave. No questions asked.

Of course, nothing ever goes my way.

Luckily, my parents weren't at home.

Jace held the keys in his hands, dangling them ever so kindly in front of me. "So who was he?" He asked, dangling the keys. I made a grab for them, not wanting to talk about last night. He moved; his reflexes are much more superior than that of mine. "Come on, Alec. Tell your little brother. Did you go home last night?" He asked; I knew what he was hinting at.

"I wanna know too!" Isabelle came running out to the front porch, flinging her arms around Jace. It knocked him off balance enough for my to grab my keys.

I gave them both a muttered goodbye and headed for my car. "Oh come on, Alec." Jace said jumping in front of me. Isabelle ran ahead and stood against my car door. I threw them both a glare. "What happened last night?"

"Who was that gorgeous man?" Isabelle asked astonished. "I mean, did you see how you were dressed?" She asked, looking over my outfit. I was wearing exactly what I had worn last night. Yet another hint that I hadn't gone back to my place last night. "You are probably the only man I know who has ever gotten laid while wearing a turtleneck." My face flushed.

"Izzy! I never said I got laid!" I called back.

She grinned, sticking her tongue out at me. "Your face just said it."

I groan, pushing her aside. "I have to go. Some people have a job." I said opening the car door. I get in and roll down the window. "Nothing happened last night, so don't worry about." I told them sternly.

Isabelle just smiled one of her toothy grins at me, and Jace just smirked. I bid them adieu yet again and left for home.

My small apartment wasn't much, but it was a place to call mine. It was my home away from home. It was only a one bedroom, half bathroom. I had enough to get me by. And yeah, my parents offered to help, but I wanted to do this all on my own. Especially after I graduated college.

I had gotten a job a book store during college. I told myself I would quit after I graduated and get a better job, but I loved the place too much to leave.

I love books. Always have. Always will. My father was an English major. He teaches British Literature at the high school Isabelle just graduated from. My mother is an author. So I have always been around books and always loved them.

Which is why I too majored in English in college and minored in creative writing. I thought, maybe one day I could take after my parents in what they do. But in reality, wouldn't it be nice to just own my own book store?

The one I work at is called Fray's Hideaway. It's not only a book store, but also a cafe. We make and sell baked goods and coffee. Jocelyn Fray, the owner, is a wonderful woman. She owns the place with her longtime boyfriend, Luke Garroway. The only other people who work here are Clary Fray, Jocelyn's only child, Simon Lewis, a childhood friend of Clary's, Maia Roberts, another friend of Clary's, and myself. I am the oldest, excluding Jocelyn and Luke. Simon and Maia are nineteen, the graduated with Jace, and Clary is eighteen, graduating this year with Isabelle. Actually, the five of them are all friends. So that's kind of how I got the job.

But Jocelyn is nice. She works me five days a week, giving me off Wednesdays and Saturdays. I normally work night shifts except on Sundays when she gives me mornings. It was Sunday, and I was late. A couple hours too. I knew last night was a bad idea.

I ran into the store, huffing and puffing. Jocelyn was working with Luke, which was rare to see on a Sunday morning, and Simon. Sunday was Luke's days off. Great. I knew I would hear about this later.

I tossed my sweater off in the back and grabbed my black apron, throwing it on over my white polo shirt and black jeans. "Sorry I'm late!" I called, running back up front. Luckily, we weren't busy like most Sunday mornings.

Jocelyn patted me on the shoulder, removing her apron. Luke did the same. "Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again. Or give me a heads up." She said with her smile. "Now Simon, Alec, please watch the shop till Clary and Maia come in at 4." Jocelyn said while gathering her things. She waved at us on her way out.

"So what's up with being late?" Simon asked as I got around the counter.

"First for everything, I guess." I said with a shrug. He was one of the last people I wanted to talk about it with. Not that I had a problem with Simon, but he wasn't exactly my closest friend either.

He seemed to buy it, or he ignored it. Either way, the topic dropped.

Sunday afternoons are normally busy, but today, no one was here. It was weird, but good. I didn't feel like being rushed today. A nice, relaxing day was helpful. It was about three-thirty, only thirty minutes till I got to leave when the door opened for the first time in an hour or so.

"Hi, and welcome to Fray's Hidea-" I cut myself off as I came face to face with none other than Magnus Bane. He looked as dazzling as ever. All of the clean, non-glittered hair and skin I had seen this morning was no longer there. He was back to the man I had met him as. He wore tight, black leather pants, a tight Lady Gaga t-shirt with a black vest thrown on over. His hair was spiked up and colored with assortments of blues, greens, and pinks. And he wasn't alone. There was another man with him.

He looked straight, but then again, so did I, or so I had been told by many. He had short brown hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes. He was quiet attractive, but he wasn't Magnus. No one could ever be Magnus. He so much individuality, I actually felt jealous of it.

Simon turned around from the coffee, confused as to why I had cut off. He raised a single eyebrow in Magnus's direction. He probably thought I was shocked by the man's appearance, but rather I was shocked by the fact that he was in my store.

And that he hadn't even noticed me.

Was I jealous?

"What do you want?" The other man asked. His voice was much lower than Magnus's, and that of mine.

Magnus looked up for the first time, a finger pressed to his lips. "Hmm." He said looking at the menu. His face turned to me, "What's good here-" He cut himself off. I saw his eyes go from surprise to amusement in a quick second. "Oh, well, I know what looks good here."

And I could only hope that Simon and the other man didn't see my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Magnus." The man said, rolling his eyes. He slapped the flamboyant man on the arm playfully. "Leave the poor kid alone."

"Oh, but, Ragnor, look at how scrumptious he looks." Magnus half-wined. Ragnor was the other man's name.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. He looked at Simon and I, smiling. "Sorry about him. He tends to be a little out there."

Simon scoffed and I heard him mutter something under his breath. I shot him a warning glare. "What can we get for you two today?" He asked, sending me an apologetic look.

And Magnus wouldn't let it go. "I want him." He licked his lips in my direction. Why was he seriously trying to embarrass me in front of my co-worker?

"Good afternoon, Simon, Alec!" Came Clary's bubbly voice from the back door. She walked up front, Maia following not far after. "Oh, hello, and welcome to Fray's Hideaway." She said welcoming the guests. "Have you already been helped?"

"I was just about to get what I wanted." Magnus said, looking straight at me.

Clary and Maia blinked, confused. They had missed it. "Come on, Magnus. Just get some coffee so we can let them be on their way." Ragnor said, sounding annoyed. He probably put up with this a lot by the sounds of it. So he wasn't gay or a lover of Magnus's, right?

"Okay, okay." He said laughing. "I want a mocha frappuccino."

"And a mocha coconut for myself." Ragnor said pulling money out of his wallet.

Clary and Maia made their drinks while I took the money. I couldn't help but blush as I felt Magnus's eyes on me the whole time. It was really weird to be watched. I wasn't used to it.

Magnus left, but not before making some kind of remark towards me which I disregarded as well as I could. That was until Clary and Maia brought it up.

"He was cute. Your type?" Clary asked with a wicked smile. I roll my eyes; if she only knew.

Maia cut in. "He was so flirting with you, Alec!" She exclaimed. "You should have gone for it! I don't think that other guy with him was dating him or anything."

I tried my best to ignore their comments for the last ten minutes I had work. I said stuff like, 'He's not my type,' and 'I'm not looking for a relationship.' They didn't seem too happy with me, but they are like eighteen. What do they know.

I hung my apron back up in the back and grabbed my turtleneck sweater, throwing it back on over my shirt. I opened the back door and made my way to the windy streets of Brooklyn. When I got to my car, there was a surprise waiting for me. I ignored him.

"Thought maybe if I waited, I would find you again." I knew that voice. I turned around, hoping that somehow it wouldn't be him, but with no such luck..

"Magnus." I said, acknowledging him. I didn't wanna stay and chat. I had no idea what I might do or say. Weirdly enough, before Magnus showed up, I couldn't get him off my mind. I opened my car door, and he stopped me from getting in.

"Wanna get a bite to eat?" He asked, smiling at me. He was so beautiful. Did he know? I'm betting he did with his high ego.

I made up a quick lie, "I can't. Going to my parents."

He made a face. "How about tomorrow?" He asked with a slight pout.

"Busy."

"When are you not busy?" He asked, sounding skeptical now.

I sighed, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, Magnus was closer. "I can't do this Magnus."

"Do what?" He asked playfully.

"Date. Or whatever you want from me."

He stood there for a moment. "What about casual sex?" He asked. My mouth dropped open. Was this man serious? He chuckled, as if he knew what I was thinking, and nodded. "What's wrong with that? It's obvious that we both enjoyed this morning. You don't have to do all that dating and shit you don't like."

Was I seriously thinking of taking this man's offer?

He held his hand out. I only starred at his hand as if it were a foreign object which I'd never seen before. He wanted to shake on it? Seriously?

Hesitantly, I shook his hand. He smiled at me, and right then, I knew I'd made a terrible mistake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

We exchanged phone numbers. I felt so high school. But for him, I almost felt it was worth it. It wasn't just the sex that I like with Alec. It was waking up with him in my arms. The way he lay with his head against my chest last night. It was him.

And after he left, I didn't know why, but I felt sad. Sadness wasn't something I handled well. I was usually a happy-go-lucky kind of person, so feeling this way..

Ragnor Fell, my roommate, came home later that afternoon. He asked my why I looked so down. I explained boy troubles. He didn't question it further.

Ragnor is about as straight as they come, but he is my brother. Well, my foster brother. My parents died when I was young, so I was always moved around from home to home. When I finally settled into a home at sixteen, Ragnor was also a foster child at the same home. There was another, our sister, Camille Belcourt. Ragnor and I stayed in Brooklyn while Camille went off to London after college. Ragnor and I started up our own bar and clubs. Alicante was our bar, the first place we opened. Following that, we opened Pandemonium, the teen club, and then Idris, our lesbian and gay club.

Ragnor, knowing I was upset, took me out for some coffee. He was offering, so I wasn't going to turn it down. He took me to this place, Fray's Hideaway. And I was most pleased. My mood flipped around.

Alec worked there. Alec- I never did learn his last name. So of course when I see him standing there in an apron, not caring that there are in fact clothes on under it, I cannot help but flirt shamelessly with him.

After I left the store, I told Ragnor I had some errands to run, and he went home. I actually just wanted to wait for Alec. Then when I found him, asked him out a date, and got so kindly turned down, which may I say hardly ever happens, I got this really stupid idea. Casual sex partners. Fuck buddies, I guess.

I expected him to send me away, never seeing him again. But he accepted. And handed me a small piece of paper with his number on it.

And right then, I couldn't have been happier.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Why in the world did I agree to this?

I hadn't seem Magnus in almost a week, I'd been trying to ignore him, but he texted me. All. The. Time.

It was like we were best friends or something. And it was always him trying to be cute and flirt with me, wondering when we could meet up again. I knew this thing was supposed to be casual sex, not a friendship or relationship, but I wasn't sure what was going on. We talked about everything, including sex. He sexted me sometimes. Telling me how horny he was, and how he wish I could be there with him. I always had an excuse.

It was Saturday night and I was closing with Clary. Five minutes to closing, Magnus walked in. He was wearing tight, electric blue pants and a skin-tight purple and blue Kesha shirt with a flannel purple and black unbuttoned shirt. His hair wasn't blue, green, and pink anymore. Now it was black, purple, and blue. Did he dye his hair everyday to match his outfits?

Clary welcomed him as he walked into the store, smiling. I tried to smile, but I was too nervous. He raised an eyebrow at me, probably noticing how nervous I looked. I probably looked like a little middle school girl seeing her crush or something. Not that Magnus was my crush. I didn't have feeling for him, besides my physical attraction towards him. I mean, who didn't?

"What can we get for you, sir?" Clary asked politely, stepping up to the counter; I was busy cleaning. I wondered if she remembered him from last week or not.

"I'd like a handsome man. You got any of those?" He was looking right at me, I didn't even have to turn to know he was. I could feel his eyes on me.

Clary laughed, "Wouldn't we all?" She asked shaking her head.

"Just a mocha frappuccino." He said pulling money out of his wallet. Clary thanked the man, took his money, gave him his change, then went to make the drink.

I turned around to look at him, half expecting him to not be starring at me, but he was. A blush crept over my face and his grin widened. I attempted a wave, but it kind of failed. I lowered my hand and continued wiping off the counter. "So what are you doing after work?" He asked softly, finally speaking to me.

I looked up, our eyes met. "Sleeping." I said quickly.

"Is that an invitation, Alexander?" My face flushed again. Ever since I told him my full name, he'd been referring to me as Alexander rather than Alec. I usually didn't like it, but with him, I didn't really care. He could call me whatever he wanted.

"You know it's not." I mumbled back.

Clary walked back up. "Here you go, sir." She said handing him his drink. He thanked her, then winked at me before leaving. Clary starred at him till he was out the door then looked at me, raising a single eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

I waved it off. "He's no one." I explained.

She smiled, nudging me with her elbow. "Didn't look like a no one." She giggled. "Who is he?"

"A friend."

She pressed on. "Just a friend?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Clary. Just a friend." I said a little ruder than I had hoped it to come out.

"Okay, okay." She said, taking the hint.

We left fifteen minutes later, neither of us speaking about the man who had just been in not too long ago. Of course, when we walked out of the store and locked the doors, guess who was waiting out front? Clary gave a look, not believing me from earlier when I said he was just a friend. She rolled her eyes and walked off in the other direction.

Magnus grinned at me. "Hope you don't mine I waited." He was bundled up now, a heavy jacket over his Kesha shirt, with a bright purple colored scarf and black gloves.

"Uh, not at all." I stammered. "You walk here?" I asked, looking around, not seeing his car.

He nodded. "I left it at Idris." He explained. I guess it was close; I had yet to go there yet. I was kind of avoiding all of the place he owned. "You?"

"Oh, yeah. I tend to walk to work seeing as I only live around the corner." I said, wishing after wards that I hadn't.

He smirk widened. "You live near by? I have yet to see your bed – I mean, house, Alexander." He teased. "I find this unfair."

I groaned, walking away. He followed behind. "Would you like to come over to my place, Magnus?" I asked, more like groaned out.

He took his arm in mine, smiling at me, "Of course, I would." He said sincerely. It took my off guard at first, thinking he was going to make some rude sexual remark, but instead I got this really cute, sincere look. My cheeks burned and my eyes found the pavement beneath our feet as we walked.

I fumbled for my keys in my pockets as we reached my apartment. "It's not as..colorful as your home," I explained putting the key in the hole. "So don't be disappointed."

He laughed, "I don't expect anyone's house to be as colorful as mine." He said as I opened the door. I stepped in, removing my jacket, and stepped aside to let Magnus in.

He was looking at me weirdly when I turned around to face him. "Why do you always wear that hideous sweater?" I looked down at my sweater.

I wasn't much for fashion, whether that goes against me being gay or not. My sweater was warm, and in Brooklyn walking home at night, it kept me plenty warm. Plus, with my jacket over top of it, I would never freeze. "Hideous?" I fake being hurt. "This sweater is so comfy and warm." I explain.

"You know there is such a thing as mixing comfort with fashion." And he would know.

I shoot him a glare. "I like my style."

He laughs, "Your style? Having a style means actually wearing something.. that isn't well, this." He motioned to all of me. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

I take my sweater off. "I'll be right back." I said leaving him in my living room. "I'm gonna change."

"Want some help?" He called after me, but I already left to my room, though I heard him.

I change into my favorite holey-jeans and a simple gray T-shirt. I walked back out to my living room, and Magnus is looking at my pictures on the coffee table. "That's my family." I explain. He smiles, looking up at me.

"It's a great family." He said. I then remembered that one thing he and I never talked about was family. I didn't feel the need to bring it up, and then, I wondered if I should or not. But he interrupted my thoughts before I could ask, "You know, I never thought I'd see you in something that wasn't that ugly sweater."

"You haven't exactly known me very long." I shot back with a snicker. "And as I remember, you hit on me in the ugly sweater." I said, mocking him.

Magnus laughed again as I took a seat next to him on my couch. "Yeah, because I could see the person behind the sweater and boy was he not ugly." He winked at me.

I blushed. How did he do that? Did he even know that he was making me feel this way? "So what do you wanna do?" I ask, feeling really nervous. I know what he wants to do, but I don't know if that's what I want to do.

"We could watch a movie." He said placing his hand on my thigh. He leans in close. "Or we could go out."

"Bu-but we just got in." His face was only inches from mine.

"Well, I can think of some thing we could do in here." And before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I couldn't handle myself anymore. He just looked so irresistible. I pushed him back against the couch, wrapping one hand around his waist. At first, he seemed confused and didn't kiss back, but within a quick few seconds, his hands were wrapped around my neck and he was kissing back with as must force and lust as I was. I really needed this. I really need him.

"Magnus." He moans into my mouth. God, how I want him.

I slide my hand from around his waist down to his crotch. I grab him. He moans again, not my name this time, but a loud grunt. He goes to say something, but I shut him up by kissing him again.

He pulled back for a minute, starring at me. I think that he's going to push me away, to tell me to leave, that he doesn't want this, but he leans in closer and kisses me. It's not as fierce as we'd been kissing, but rather a soft, gentle kiss. He moves to the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, my jaw bone, my neck. He comes back face to face with me, and I see this look in his eye. And I knew he wanted me just as bad I wanted him.

We kiss again, more passionate this time. I run my fingers through his hair, and he loops his fingers in my hair on the back of my head. I tug his hair; he opens his mouth to moan, and I slip my tongue in. He tried to fight for some kind of dominance, but gives in when I show no sign of backing down.

I slide my hands back down his body, feeling every part of him. I get to his jeans, and I fumble with the button. His pants are off in a matter of seconds, tossed on his living room floor, followed by his shirt.

We look at each other. I smile, trying to easy his nerves. I've never seen someone who isn't a virgin as nervous as him. Heck, I'm sure I've seen virgins with more nerves than this man when it comes to sex. He smiles back, a failed half attempt at a smile. I cup him by the chin, kissing him on the cheek. He blushes; does he know how cute he looks?

"Wanna.. take this to my bed room?" He asks, looking around shyly. I grin and nod. I sit up, getting off of him, but I don't move. I stare at him for a moment, taking this all in. I don't think I can ever remember feeling this way about someone. Especially someone I met only a week ago.

What is this?

My heart is beating fast. I can't control myself around when I'm around him.

Is this what people call love?

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I wake up in the morning, I'm alone. I frown, but what did I expect? What Magnus and I have isn't a relationship, so I don't expect him to stay at my house. I get up, take a shower, get dressed and ready for work.

He texts me around noon, saying how sorry he is for leaving so early and not being able to say goodbye. He wants to make it up to me. I don't reply. He texts me throughout the day, saying how he wants to meet up for dinner. I finally respond, telling him I have plans. I don't.

It's just, being around Magnus makes me feel.. different.

Like when I'm with him I just want to him to hold me in his arms. I want him to kiss me. I want him.

But that's just lust, no actual feelings for him.. right?

Right.

That night I go home alone. Magnus texts me around ten or eleven at night. He's lonely, horny, and wants me to come over. And I can't deny I am too. So how can I say no? I mean, this is supposed to be a casual sex relationship, right? So why not use it to the fullest.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alec and I have been seeing each other for two months now. And when I mean seeing each other, I mean having sex. Nothing more. I mean, I pick him up from work now and again. And he comes to my work, and we talk, drink, and dance. He's a really good dancer when he's intoxicated, though whenever I try to tell him he denies it. We even go out to lunch every once in a while, but he won't let me pay or take him out to dinner or anything.

I guess you could say we were friends. Friends who have sex.

I'm sitting at home, texting Alec while he's at work, about how I want him to come over after he gets off. He agrees.

Then, Ragnor walks in the front door, smiling. It's not weird to see him happy once in a while, but to see him this happy.. And he wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow; he'd gone to London for two week to see Camille. "Why so smiley?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He doesn't say anything. He stands at the front door, eying whatever is outside. "What?" I ask, confused and now interested in whatever it outside. He just opens the front door, and in walks Camille. My eyes light up. "Camille!" I yell, running over to her.

She's shorter than I am, not that that's unusual. She had long, curly pale blonde hair and big amber colored eyes. I pick her up, swinging her around. "Magnus!" She cries, yelling at me to put her down. I kiss her cheek and she giggles. "Have you gotten taller?" She asks eying me.

"Maybe you've gotten shorter." I tease back. She sticks her tongue out. Even though Camille is shorter than both Ragnor and I, she is the eldest. She's twenty-eight years old, Ragnor is twenty-six, and I am twenty-five, well twenty-six. We've been together and siblings for ten years now. I love them like my own siblings even if we aren't blood related. "When did you get back in Brooklyn?"

"This morning." She explained. "I couldn't miss my little brother's birthday." She said hitting me softly on the arm. Today is my twenty-sixth birthday. "I figured you'd be happy."

I smile, taking her into my arms. "Of course I am, stupid." I pull Ragnor into our hug, him protesting, but he eventually gave in. "So the gang is back together. How long are you in town?"

"Only today." I frown. "I leave tomorrow afternoon." She never could stay out of London long, due to her job. That's why it's usually Ragnor and I who go to visit her. And due to our jobs and us both co-owning it, it's hard for us both to go at the same time, so we take turns visiting.

"Well, we'd better make this time last." Ragnor says. "Let's go out tonight."

My plans with Alec. I guess I'll have to cancel. I don't think he'll care.. And how often

"Sounds great." I grin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I frown at the text message. Magnus was canceling our plans for tonight, saying he had some business that came up. "Why do you look so down?" Came Clary's voice. I look up, she and Maia are working with me today.

"Oh, nothing." I say putting my phone in my pocket.

They both give me this look. "Right, and I'm the gingerbread man." Maia laughs at the red heads response. "Is it Magnus?" I sigh; they both know right then. Am I that easy to read?

I ended up telling Clary and Maia, who ended up telling Jace, Isabelle – who luckily who didn't tell my parents - and Simon about Magnus. About our 'relationship'. The casual sex, which was now more like friends who just have sex. Friends with benefits, as Jace so kindly put it. "No, it's not him."

"Right." Maia and Clary said in unison.

"He just.. canceled on our plans for tonight." I whispered out, my voice almost dead.

"Your sex plans?" Maia asked bluntly.

I shot her a glare. "It's not just sex with him.." I say, almost shocking myself with the words. "I like being with him. I like hanging out with him. I like him holding me. I love the sex, don't get me wrong, but I feel like it's more.."

"Like you love him." I look at Clary, my eyes wide. She raises an eyebrow. "What? You said it all, not me."

And she was right. I had said it. Everything I liked about Magnus. Was it possible that I liked him? Like, more than just friend? Maybe even loved him?

I got home that night around nine. I laid in bed thinking about Magnus. Pros and cons. He is cute. Maybe a little out there, but I like that too. He's blunt, but he gets the point across. He's a good kisser, and good at many other things. I like how he makes me feel, both mentally and physically. I like that when I'm around him, my heart pounds at a thousand beats a second. I like when he holds my hand when we watch movies, but he never does it out in public. Yet, I almost wish he would. I want to hold his hand in public, kiss him in public, scream to the world that he's mine.

"But he isn't mine." I whisper to myself. Then something strikes me. But I could change that right? I mean, if my feelings are really here and I really do like him, then does that mean he likes me too?

I get out of bed, throwing my sweater on over my shirt. I grab my scarf and my keys and head out. I have to tell him how I feel about him and see how he feels. I need to know how he feels.

The whole car ride, my palms are sweating. I know I should warm Magnus that I'm coming over, but he is home alone. He has been for the last two weeks. His housemate is in London, or so he told me.

I knock on the door, a smile plastered on my face. I can't wait to see him. Do I tell him how I feel and then kiss him? Or kiss him, throwing him off guard, and then tell him? I'm not too good with all this stuff.

The door opens, my smile grows if possible, but in a second, it's gone. Standing at the door instead of Magnus is a girl. She's small like Clary, but looks a lot older. She's beautiful. She's dressed in only a tight T-shirt, one that I think I've seen Magnus wear before, and a pair of boxers. Magnus's boxers? I think so. "Can I help you?" She ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Who is it, Cam?" Came another voice; not Magnus's. Another man showed up behind the woman. He was that man from the store – Ragnor. He was wearing a shirt, much looser, and a pair of basketball shorts. "Hey, you – you're that guy from the book store cafe." He said, pointing at me with his index finger.

What are these two doing in Magnus's house? "I-" I didn't know what I was going to say, but I quickly cut off when Magnus showed up. He was shirtless, my eyes glued on his tan, muscular chest, with only boxers. Is he.. with these people?

"Alec." He says surprised.

I mean, it's not like I care if he is. It's his life. It's not like he and I are actually anything. We are just friends – if that. He can do whoever he wants.

So why does this hurt so much?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I will leave me." I said in a hurry. Magnus tried to grab for my arm, calling me name, but I ran to my car and drove away.

He texted me. First text asked why I came over. After that it was texts about how I needed to call him or respond to his messages. I put my phone on the coffee table in my living room and lay down on my couch, warm tears sliding down my cheeks.

Magnus was sleeping around with other people.

That's allowed though, isn't it?

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Alec showed up at the door, I was confused. Hadn't I canceled plans with him for tonight? But then I saw the look in his face; he looked heart broken. It only took me a second to realize he was looking at my siblings and I. Then before he turned, I saw the tears start. I went to grab his wrist, to try and clear this out, but he ripped his arm away from me and sped off.

He couldn't have thought that Ragnor, Camille, and I were -

No, he's Alec. Of course he thought that! He's so used to being shit on – metaphorically, of course. His trust is terrible when it comes to relationships. "Oh god." I whisper, running inside. I didn't bother putting any clothes on – which I had a lack of due to strip poker. I just grabbed my keys and ran out the door. "I'll be back!" I call to my siblings, both of them starring at me confused.

I drive to Alec's, but he doesn't answer the door. He isn't responding to his text messages either. "Alexander, open up!" I call. But he isn't answering. I tried to open the door, but it's locked. "Alexander, open this door"

"Go away. Alexander isn't home."

I roll my eyes at his childish act. "Come on, Alec. Let me explain."

He is closer to the door now. "No! It's your life! You can do whatever you want with whoever you want!" He call back.

I raise an eyebrow. Does he really think I was having sex with Camille and Ragnor? Well, I never did introduce him to Ragnor.. And he knows nothing of my family. "Alec." I say in a softer voice. "Please, open the door. Let me explain this misunderstanding to you."

"Mis-misunderstanding?" He asks, the door inched open.

I smile, putting my hand on the door. I push it back, revealing a puffy, red-eyed Alec. He looks so young right now. I step forward, into the house. I shut the door and turn towards him. He's got his arms cross over his chest, waiting for an explanation. "Alec, I wasn't having sex with either of those two."

"I don't care who you have sex with." He says under his breath.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, but I do." I say, taking his hand from his folded arms. I take his hand in my own. "And I only want to have sex with you. No one else, Alexander." I kiss his knuckles. "And I don't want to just have sex with you, either. I want to hold you in my arms, and only you, and never let go. I want to be with you and only you, Alec. I think I love you. No, I'm pretty sure I love you. I have loved you from the very start. It hasn't only been sex for me. It's been so much more. Hanging out with you after work, cuddling on your couch, just being with you." Alec is starring at me, wide eyed. I probably scared him. He didn't want a relationship and I just confessed to loving him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You love me?" I ask quietly, breaking the silence. Magnus looks up from the ground. He nods. I bite my lip. This is where I tell him that I love him back. It's been years since I told anyone who wasn't my family that I loved them. But I'm sure I love Magnus. More than I have ever loved anyone.

"Of course I do." He says cupping my cheek in his hand. Our eyes meet, he smiles a reassuring smile. I open my mouth, but no words are formed. He frowns, lowering his hand. "I understand." He says, turning away.

He's going to leave. I can't let him slip away from me, yet I can't seem to say anything. He's walking away from me. The man I love is about to leave my life. "Wait!" I cry out, not knowing what else to say. He stops, but doesn't turn around. I run out in front of him. Magnus, the happy-go-lucky man I have come to love, has tears in his eyes. I thought I'd never see the day. He quickly wipes the forming tears away. "I love you." The words just spill out of my mouth.

He looks skeptical of my words. "Alec, just because I say it, doesn't mean you have to say it back. I understand that you-"

"Shut up." I say in such a harsh tone it startles both him and myself. "I love you." I repeat. "This isn't me trying to make you stay or feeling like I have to say it back. This is me saying that I love you, Magnus. I don't ever remember feeling this way about anyone else. I know I was scared of love, but if this is love, what I feel for you, then I don't want to be afraid."

Magnus's strong arms wrap around me, holding me close. "Are you sure, Alec?" He asked softly.

I don't respond, I just look up at him and smile. We kiss, just a simple chaste kiss, but it seems to be enough of an answer for him. We stand there for a good while, him just holding me in his arms. He kisses my hair. "Magnus." I say breaking the silence. He looks down at me. "Why are you in only your boxers?"

He just laughs and kisses my head again. "I'll tell you later." He says, pulling me closer to him. "I don't wanna ruin this moment." I smile and lay my head against his chest.

Turns out those two were his siblings. I was so embarrassed when he told me. He took me to his house so I could meet them; apparently his sister was only in town for today which is why he canceled on my earlier. Ragnor, the guy from the store, was his brother as well. They were all forest kids, living together. Like Jace to me.

"Sorry for earlier." I apologized to Camille and Ragnor.

Camille hugged me. "I am just so glad Magnus found someone!"

"Great birthday, huh, Magnus?" Ragnor asked the now clothed man.

I raised an eyebrow. "Birthday?" Wait. What?

Camille glared at Magnus. Then she hit him. "You didn't even tell your own boyfriend when your birthday is?" She hollered. I blushed at the word 'boyfriend,' but luckily neither Magnus nor his siblings noticed.

"It never came up?" Magnus shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal." He slipped an arm around me, my face flushed even more. "Beside I got my birthday present already." He kissed my cheek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alec meeting my family was simple enough; only my two siblings. And luckily Camille just happened to be in town when he and I started dating; though he was really slow at that part. Apparently just because we confess our love for each other it doesn't make us boyfriends because I never asked. So I asked. He said yes.

Now meeting Alec's parents.. I didn't know what to do. How was I to dress? He told me to dress myself, but that was pretty out there. He said not to worry about it, that he liked me that way I was. But I'm not worried about him liking me or not - well, I mean, not at this second – but rather if his parents will like me or not.

He told me his siblings are fond of me, only meeting me once. That's good though.

Alec never took the time to point out to me that he was rich either. His parent's house was huge. Like three stories, a basement, and an attic. He said it never mattered to mention it because it was his family's money, and everything he did and bought now adays, he paid for himself.

I never realized how much Alec looked like his sister and his mother. It's a wonder he looks so feminine. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood." I said greeting his parents.

"Oh please, Maryse and Robert are fine." His mother said, smiling.

"Uh, yes, ma'am - I mean, Maryse." I said softly. Alec looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I guess it's weird to see me all stammered like this, but I am really not good with folks. He grabs my hand, holding it tight. "I am Magnus Bane, Alexander's boyfriend."

"Please to have you in the family, Magnus." Robert said holding out his hand. I hesitantly shake it.

"Now come on inside, and we can talk over dinner." Maryse said ushering us all inside.

Isabelle and Jace greeted me once I was inside and seated at the dinner table. It was a nice dinner that Mrs. Lightwood – Maryse had made herself. I expected with how rich they are, they would have maids and cooks or something, but it pleases me to know Alec was brought up in a good home; not spoiled or anything.

Maryse started the dinner conversation. "So tell me, how did you two meet?" Alec chocked on his soup, and Isabelle burst into a giggle. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"At my club." I explain. "On Isabelle's birthday, I believe it was." I said smiling at her. "I own the clubs Pandemonium and Idris, as well as the bar Alicante with my brother. Family run business, you could say."

"Oh, splendid." Alec's mother said.

"I swear, I don't see how you found Alec attractive in that." Isabelle said rather loudly, talking about his sweater that he was yet again wearing. "I mean, it's hideous." She scrunched up her nose.

I turn to Alec, who is red in the face from embarrassment and anger. He looks so cute when he's all flustered. "Yeah, but the man wearing it isn't." And I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "And I dunno, that sweater has started to grow on me." I grin; Alec smiles back. Or maybe it's not the sweater, but the fact that it's one of Alec's most prized possessions. Because if it wasn't on Alec, it would be hideous.

"Like Isabelle said not to long ago," Jace said speaking for the first time this dinner. "Alec is the only person I know that can get laid wearing the turtleneck." Alec's face lit up red again, and so did his mother's. I turn to Isabelle; we both laugh.

This is just a great ending to Alec and I's beginning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I used to dream of eyes so blue  
>And loving arms to hold me.<br>I used to dream of heroic knights  
>And how gracious they would be.<br>**_

_**I used to dream of how I wouldn't settle  
>For anything less than best.<br>I used to dream of how he would majestically  
>Lay all fears to rest.<br>**_

_**I used to dream of fairy tales,  
>How wondrous would they be<br>I used to dream of story books  
>All patterned after me.<br>**_

_**I used to dream of a lot of things,  
>But the moment I met you,<br>I immediately stopped dreaming,  
>Because all of my dreams came true.<strong>_

_**-Tina Cerruti**_


End file.
